ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Bill
Uncle Bill was Patty Tolan's uncle in the 2016 movie. History Uncle Bill owned a funeral home in New York City.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:51-00:45:53). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "My uncle owns a funeral home, not a Enterprise Rent-A-Car." He allowed his niece Patty to borrow one of his hearses. The hearse was sucked into the Portal in the finale of the final battle between the Ghostbusters and Rowan North. Patty informed Uncle Bill the hearse was lost on the other side. Some time later, Uncle Bill drove to the Firehouse in Tribecca and parked in the driveway. He stepped out and asked Patty where the hearse was. Patty reminded him about its disappearance. He thought she meant New Jersey. Patty tried to explain again. Abby Yates and Erin Gilbert made no eye contact and walked past them to the door. Uncle Bill explained he had four funerals that weekend and he couldn't make due with just one hearse. Patty suggested he could do two at a time. Uncle Bill exclaimed he was not stacking them like flapjacks. Trivia *In the alternate extended scene "Patty's Car", Patty reveals Uncle Bill paints the roof of his hearses red so the dead can go out in style but she thinks it also has to do with him being a former pimp.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Patty's Car (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:01:03-0:01:11). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Oh! Well, my uncle believed that people need to go out in style. But he also used to be a pimp so that might have a little bit to do with it." *In the alternate extended scene "Uncle Bill", it is revealed Patty told Uncle Bill she was borrowing his hearse to help somebody move.Uncle Bill (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Deleted/Alternate Scenes; (Deleted Scene): Uncle Bill (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 0:00:55-0:00:58). Sony Pictures. Uncle Bill says: "You told me you were borrowing the car to help somebody move." *In Ghostbusters 101 #4, Patty realizes Winston Zeddemore looks like a younger version of her uncle. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 07 ***Mentioned by Patty.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 7 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:45:15-00:45:28). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "I read a lot of nonfiction, and you guys know a lot about this science stuff, but I know New York. And check this out! I can borrow a car from my uncle, and y'all won't have to lug all this heavy equipment around." **Chapter 08 ***Mentioned by Patty.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:55:38-00:55:41). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "What did you do to my uncle's hearse?"Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 8 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:55:44-00:55:45). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "He works at a funeral home!" **Chapter 14 ***Mentioned by Patty.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 14 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 1:40:26-1:40:28). Sony Pictures. '' Patty Tolan says: "My uncle is gonna be pissed."'' **Chapter 16 Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Uncle Bill *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #4 ****Mentioned by Patty Tolan on page 2Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.2). Patty Tolan says: "You are the spitting image of my uncle! I mean, he's got, like, thirty years on you, but... man... that's so weird!" ****Mentioned by Erin Gilbert on page 3Erin Gilbert (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.3). Erin Gilbert says: "Patty's Uncle and... and Martin Heiss... and... and that Cabbie." References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016UncleBillSc01.png| GB2016UncleBillSc02.png| GB2016UncleBillSc03.png| GB2016UncleBillSc04.png| Behind the Scenes GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters01.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters02.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette GB2016Chapter16WorldOfTheGhostbusters03.jpg|As seen in World of the Ghostbusters featurette Category:GB:2016 Characters Category:Minor character